


Made to hate you then love you

by Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden/pseuds/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden
Summary: merlin and Morgana were made for each other, but will their destiny tear them apart, or will it bound them together for life?





	Made to hate you then love you

Merlin 

I looked around for a sign of Morgana or Gaius but they were nowhere to be found. 

Until a strong force pushed me, causing me to fall on the ground. "You've always been a Thorn in my side. When will you learn to stop Meddling without things you couldn't possibly understand " Morgana said frowning at me. 

I felt guilty for not helping her when she needed me. For not being there for her. So I just made the biggest mistake ever and told her. "Morgana, I do understand!" I screamed and instinctively causing a fire inside the cave. Morgana took a step back and stared at me.   
"You have magic " Morgana said frowning at me. "I have magic " I said sighing. I extinguished the fire with a spell. I looked to Morgana. "I needed you back then Merlin" Morgana said frowning at me. "I know, but I guess we're just destined to be each other's doom aren't we?" I said frowning. "What do you mean?" Morgana asked me frowning. "I know you came here searching for Emrys." I said frowning at Morgana. "No" she said staring at me. "You're Emrys"   
I sighed and nodded. 

"It's not too late Morgana, you can still stop this all." I said frowning. "You know it's too late Merlin, I'm not who I used to be" Morgana said frowning at me. I knew she was my enemy, but after seeing her vulnerable side once again, I remembered everything I felt for Morgana Pendragon. "I don't care" I said frowning at her "You can still return to Camelot ". "I can't you know everyone fears me there, and it's hard to forgive you when you have done me wrong so many times before " Morgana said frowning at me. "I know" I said frowning. Morgana sighed.   
"It's too late for us Isn't it?" I asked frowning. Morgana sighed and nodded. "It's been too late for years now" Morgana said frowning. 

"I'm sorry" I said frowning. "I know" Morgana said sighing. "You should probably head back before Arthur finds you here talking to his arch enemy" Morgana said frowning at me. "I probably should " I said frowning. "But you don't want to go?" She said. "How did you?" I asked her. "You just told me!" Morgana said frowning at me. "Uhh...no I didn't Morgana" I said frowning. "You didn't?" She asked me. I shook my head. Then I heard her say something, but her lips didn't move. "Should I forgive him?" Her voice said. "Yes you should!" I said smiling at her. "You heard that?!?" Morgana asked me. I nodded. 

"I'll think about it, if Camelot hasn't fallen in 5 days time, you have been forgiven " Morgana said smiling at me. 

I nodded and headed out to head back to the castle.


End file.
